


Klainanigans!The Case of the Missing Sloth

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is Boofus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans!The Case of the Missing Sloth

He wasn’t under the bed or behind the couch. Daddy didn’t see him in the toy box or hidden under Blaine’s pillow. It was official, Boofus had disappeared.

“Did you have him last night?” Daddy asked Blaine.

Blaine was following Daddy around the ransacked apartment. “Uh huh. I hadded him last night, then I leaved him on my pillow this morning.”

Daddy stopped his search then, looking at Kurt, “Baby? Have you seen Boofus?”

Kurt shook his head no, not looking at either of them. He was industriously writing lines at the dining room table, the last part of a punishment for making fun of Blaine again. “No Daddy.”

“Are you sure sweetpea?” Daddy asked, genuinely flummoxed as to where one small stuffed sloth could have gotten to. “It was your turn to make the bed this morning. Was he on the pillow?”

Kurt looked up at that, exasperated. “Daddy, I telled you I don’t know where his toy is.”

Daddy walked over to the table, not liking the way Kurt had phrased that. “Kurt, you’re on thin ice with that attitude little boy. Do you know where Boofus is?”

“Nope,” Kurt said, the word making a slight popping noise. 

“So if I start looking through your stuff, I’m not going to find Boofus? Seriously Kurt, if you did something, I’m going to be extremely upset, and you are going to be very unhappy.”

Upset as Blaine was, he stepped in to defend his Kurt. “Daddy! Kurt wouldn’t take Boofus; he just getted lost.”

Noah looked at Blaine, then again at Kurt. Blaine was intensely loyal, defending Kurt, often to his own detriment. Kurt loved Blaine, but he was more likely to tease him, and he’d been being downright mean lately. The charm of them all living together had worn off, and Kurt was more than a little cranky about having to share his closet space.

“Monkey,” Daddy told him, “I want you to go and look in the bedroom again while I talk to Kurt please.”

“He didn’t take it,” Blaine insisted, not moving.

Noah turned toward him, “I didn’t ask you if Kurt did anything. Now please go and do like I asked angel.”

Blaine wasn’t thrilled with being sent out of the room, but he went. Once he finded Boofus, then Daddy would realize that Kurt would never take his stuffed animal. That would be way too mean for his Kurt.

With Blaine out of the room, Noah sat down at the table and looked at Kurt. His baby had returned to writing lines, studiously avoiding eye contact.

“Kurt,” Daddy said, wanting him to look up. When he didn’t, Daddy laid one hand over Kurt’s right hand, stopping him from continuing his lines. “Look at me please baby.”

Kurt looked up, expression wary, and Daddy praised, “Good boy. Thank you for doing what I told you. Now, do you know where Boofus is?”

Kurt wanted to lie, but Daddy did not think that lying was good. His hand and Kurt’s bottom had lengthy discussions on the subject of lying, not to mention the disgusting cod liver oil...

“Maybe he’s hiding?” Kurt offered.

Daddy sat down next to Kurt, and looked at him sternly. “I want an answer, right now. Where is Boofus?”

Kurt shrugged, unwilling to say that he’d hidden the stupid stuffed sloth. Blaine was just so annoying with Boofus. It got on Kurt’s nerves.

And maybe Blaine had just been getting on Kurt’s nerves in general lately, but Kurt couldn’t ‘zactly hide Blaine somewhere. He never stopped talking or moving, so that would make hiding him harder.

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,” Daddy warned.

“I finded him!” Blaine came bouncing out of the bedroom, smiling broadly. “Daddy! He was inna hamper!”

Daddy nodded at that, sparing a moment to smile at Blaine. “He was?” Looking back at Kurt, he asked, “Why was he in the hamper?”

“He had to talk to my pants,” Blaine explained confidently, thrilled to have his toy back.

“Well, that’s a theory. Kurt, you got a different one?”

Kurt bit his lip, extremely nervous now. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but Kurt was thinking that Daddy was sounding more frustrated than usual. As he was thinking all of this, Blaine was arguing.

“Daddy! I telled you! Kurt wouldn’t take my toy! That’d be mean, and Kurt wouldn’t do it! I know; Boofus prob’ly just got wrapped up in my jammies maybe? Or somethin’, but it’s okay because we finded him!”

“Blaine,” Daddy pulled Blaine down into his lap, “there was something you were supposed to be doing before we couldn’t find Boofus. Do you remember what it was?”

Blaine cuddled down into Daddy, reluctantly nodding. He didn’t want to take a nap, but Daddy said whiny little boys who argued about eating veg’tables must be tired.

“Okay then. I’d like you to go lie down for a bit.”

Standing up, Blaine slowly made his way toward the bedroom, offering one last alternative as to why Boofus had been in the hamper. “Maybe he got bored with stupid bed all by himself, and he ‘cided to visit the dirty socks.”

“I’ll be in in a minute monkey. Please lay down,” Daddy said.

Blaine grumped a bit, but he did as he was told. Once he was gone, Daddy looked at Kurt. “I’m waiting for an explanation please.”

Now that Blaine was gone, Kurt was thinking this had been a truly awful idea. Thinking for a minute, he hit upon a possible solution.

“I made a mistake?”

Noah nodded at that, wanting to see where this would go. Someplace entertaining probably. “You made a mistake?”

“Uh huh,” Kurt said.

When it became clear that Kurt was not going to share anymore information, Daddy sighed. “Time out please. I’m going to go and put Blaine down for his nap; I’ll be back in a little bit. You are getting a spanking for this Kurt, and you’d be better off just explaining yourself first.”

Kurt stood, walking himself over to his time out chair and sitting down. Biting at his lip, he stared at the wall and waited.

Daddy had to go back to Blaine, whom he found sitting on the bed. He’d gotten as far as getting his shoes and jeans off, but he was too anxious about whatever Daddy was going to do.

“Kurt wouldn’t!” he defended his Kurt. “He really really wouldn’t! That would just be mean! And my Kurt isn’t mean to me because he loves me!”

Daddy sat down on the bed with a sigh, “Monkey, you’re supposed to be laying down.”

“But he wouldn’t Daddy!”

“Munchkin,” Daddy said helplessly. Blaine was really upset, and he looked near tears.

“NO! He WOULDN’T! He wouldn’t do something just to make me sad Daddy!”

Before Daddy could say anything else, Blaine burst into tears, and Noah was reduced to holding him and rocking, murmuring reassurances that Kurt loved them both, but sometimes he just made bad choices. That these choices had nothing to do with Blaine or how much Kurt loved him.

While Daddy was trying to calm Blaine down, Kurt was listening from the living room, getting progressively more upset until he couldn’t stop himself from going back.

“Daddy?” he said tentatively, standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

“Go back to time out,” Daddy ordered. He was perhaps a bit harsher than usual, but they’d been having a lot of difficulty adjusting to the three of them living together, and Daddy was tired. He was tired of arguing with the boys about everything.

“But I-”

“Go BACK to time OUT,” Daddy ordered through gritted teeth. “You do not want me to come and help you.”

“But-” 

Kurt stepped closer to the bed, wanting to apologize, and Daddy reached out to grab his hand. Dragging Kurt closer to the bed, Daddy punctuated each word with a swat, “Go. To. Time. Out. Now.”

“Daddy!” Blaine grabbed Puck’s arm, tugging furiously, “Stop it! Not fair!”

“Blaine!” Daddy was thoroughly irritated now, and he turned to give Blaine a swat, “What have I told you about interfering with Kurt’s punishments? Hmmm?”

Blaine yelped, scurrying off of the bed and standing with his back to the wall, hands plastered firmly over his butt. 

“Daddy!” Kurt had managed to step away from Daddy while he was busy, and he rushed over to stand by Blaine, positioning himself in front of the other boy. “Blaine didn’t do nothing wrong! No fair spanking him!”

Noah stood up, pointing at both of them, “We’ve already gone over this. I decide on punishments, and the two of you worry about your own behavior. That’s. It. I’m not going to argue with both of you every time one of you misbehaves.”

“But Daddy-” Kurt objected.

“NO! You march yourself back to time out this. instant. Or so help me Kurt, I’m going to decide you need bedtime spankings to remind you to listen.”

Lip trembling, Kurt did as he was told, but not without hugging Blaine firmly. “Is okay Blainers. I deserve it. ‘m sorry,” he whispered in his ear. “Just listen to Daddy, and ‘pologize for interfering. Be good,” With a final squeeze, Kurt went to time out.

“Now,” Daddy tried to keep himself stern after witnessing that, “you are supposed to be in bed.”

“But-”

“Did you want bedtime spankings?”

Blaine, eyes wide and full of tears, shook his head no, “No please Daddy,” he mumbled, getting into bed and allowing Daddy to cover him up. Hugging Boofus and rubbing his blanket over his lips, Blaine watched Daddy closely.

“Don’t cry monkey,” Daddy murmured, sitting beside him on the bed. “Just take your nap for me, okay?”

Blaine nodded again, even as his tears tracked down his cheeks. “Sorry Daddy.”

“You don’t have to apologize for crying.” Noah was feeling like a jerk now, and Blaine’s response only made it worse.

“No Daddy,” Blaine explained, “Sorry I int’fered wif Kurt getting punished; he telled me to ‘pologize for being naughty.”

Noah carded his fingers through Blaine’s hair, nodding, “Thank you for apologizing,” he managed to get out. “You going to nap for me now?”

Blaine nodded, rolling onto his side and sticking his thumb in his mouth. Eyes shut, he waited a minute as Daddy continued to play with his hair.

“Daddy?” he said.

“Yeah monkey?”

“You goin’ to go punish Kurt now?” he asked, eyes shut.

Noah stopped running his fingers through Blaine’s hair. “You saying you want me to leave monkey?” he teased, upset at having to punish Kurt.

Blaine shook his head, cracking one eye open, “You’re just finkin’ awful loud. And makin’ Kurt wait is-” he stopped himself from saying what he was thinking, but Daddy finished.

“It’s mean.”

Blaine nodded silently, still looking at Daddy with only one eye. 

“Sleep munchkin,” Daddy said, smiling as he leaned to give him a kiss. 

Blaine closed his eye again, mumbling around his thumb, “‘k Daddy.” He wanted to fall asleep before Daddy and Kurt had to talk.

Daddy wanted to stay with Blaine. He wanted to curl up and nap and not think about going out to the living room to deal with Kurt. This was going to be another discussion on the subject of not being mean to Blaine, and Daddy was entirely sick of them.

Sitting on the couch with a heavy sigh, Daddy called Kurt over, “Come here please baby.” He expected an argument, so he was surprised to see Kurt come immediately over, sitting next to him on the couch.

“‘m sorry I taked Boofus and hided him, and I’ll tell Blaine ‘gain when he wakes up.” Kurt’s eyes were trained firmly on his hands.

Daddy sighed again, reaching out to take one of Kurt’s hands. “The thing I don’t understand is why baby. Why do you keep doing this stuff? You know how much it upsets him when you’re mean.”

Kurt jerked his hands away, covering up his face. Pulling his knees to his chest, he hid as well as he could while not leaving (because that would just be another argument). 

“Kurt,” Daddy prompted.

He started to cry. “I don’t know! I just-he’s always so good! And you’re so happy because he’s good all the time! It’s not fair!”

“Come ‘ere,” Noah said quietly, pulling Kurt into his lap. When Kurt resisted slightly, Daddy tugged harder, “No. Come here.”

It took Kurt a minute of being stiff before he turned and wrapped himself tightly around Daddy, burying his face against Daddy’s chest. “You love him most,” he whispered.

“No I don’t baby,” Daddy reassured, rubbing Kurt’s back.

Kurt said something so softly that Daddy couldn’t hear him.

“What?” 

Barely raising his voice, Kurt mumbled, “You should.”

Noah hugged Kurt tightly at that, feeling awful. Had he been doing something to make Kurt feel worse?

“No I shouldn’t,” he disagreed firmly. “I should love you both exactly the way that I do.”

“But Blaine’s gooder ‘an me,” Kurt said, crying.

Daddy struggled to his feet, still holding Kurt, and walked to the rocking chair. Settling them both into it, he began rocking slowly. “You’re my baby,” he reminded softly. “You’re my baby, and I love you. I love Blaine too, but that doesn’t mean I can’t love you. You were here first, and nothing that your or Blaine does will ever make me not love you. Do you understand?”

“M’dad loves Finn best,” Kurt mumbled, deeply ashamed. There must be something wrong with him. His dad loved Finn, and now Daddy loved Blaine, so it had to be something Kurt did.

This had been the unchallenged assumption since they started dating, and Noah was starting to think that had been a mistake. Although the next thing he said kind of grossed him out.

“Your dad loves Finn too,” Noah said quietly, rocking. “He loves Finn, and he loves you. And I love you and Blaine. I can love you both.” 

“But Blaine more.”

“Do you love Blaine more than me?” Noah had stopped rocking, and he forced Kurt to sit up and look at him. 

“No, but that’s different.”

“Why?”

Kurt had been struggling, trying to burrow himself against Noah’s chest, and Daddy finally let him. “‘cause I only got one Blaine and one Daddy. You got me ‘n Blaine, and we’re like the same. ‘cept Blaine is gooder than me.”

Noah couldn’t help it. He had to laugh at that. “You and Blaine are not the same. You are very very different. And I can love you both the same, but you’re not the same person.”

“I know,” Kurt said, exasperated. “Because Blaine is good all the time, and I’m bad.”

Daddy stopped rocking then. He really hadn’t known that Kurt was feeling like this. “You are not bad,” he said firmly. “You are my good boy, and I love you. Sometimes, you do naughty things, and I don’t like that, but I always love you. And you know what? Sometimes Blaine does naughty stuff too. I don’t know where you got this idea that he’s good all the time.”

“Why you keep spankin’ me then?” Kurt asked, outraged. “Why you keep givin’ me lines and sendin’ me to time out?” Before Daddy could answer, he continued, “Because I’m bad. Blainers don’t get spanked nearly as much as me. He’s your angel,” he practically spat out the last word.

“You know, you’re the one who started calling him that,” Daddy reminded gently, overwhelmed by everything Kurt was saying.

“Because is true! Because you love him best because he’s good all the time! And you don’t love me no more! You just love him!”

“That’s not true,” Daddy repeated. “I love you both. There is no best or most. I love you both. And Blaine isn’t well behaved all the time baby.”

“He’s gooder ‘an me,” Kurt insisted stubbornly.

“Nah,” Daddy disagreed, smiling a little. “He’s just naughty in different ways. Keeps things interesting for me.”

Kurt couldn’t help but giggle a little bit at Daddy’s tone, although he immediately stopped, glaring at Noah. “Not fair makin’ jokes.”

“Baby, what can I do to make you feel better?” 

Kurt shrugged, playing with Daddy’s shirt, “Maybe you don’t needa spank me for hidin’ Boofus?” he suggested.

Daddy sighed at that. He didn’t want to spank Kurt. It wasn’t fun to hurt him, and it made Daddy feel like crap. But he needed to be consistent...Daddy really didn’t know what to do. Before he had to say anything though, Kurt spoke again.

“I know I ‘serve a spankin’ Daddy. I was bad, and it maked Blainers sad.” Kurt stood up, trying to look brave. “I’m ready.”

“You weren’t bad,” Noah corrected gently, even as he unbuttoned Kurt’s jeans and pushed them down. “You made a very naughty choice.” Shoving Kurt’s underwear down as well, Daddy made eye contact. “Are you going to do it again?”

“I be nicer to Blaine now,” Kurt promised softly. “I maked him sad,” he repeated.

Noah wanted to make Kurt feel better, but he really wanted this to be the last spanking for teasing. “You did,” he agreed. “It makes Blaine very sad when you do mean stuff to him. You know why?”

Kurt shrugged, and Daddy pulled him down over his knee. “Because Blaine loves you Kurt. He looks up to you; you know, he apologized for interfering? He wouldn’t have, not right away, except you told him to.” Resting a hand on Kurt’s bottom, Daddy said, “That’s part of what makes it so bad when you do something nasty to Blaine; because he loves you and trusts you.”

That got a nod and a stifled sob, and Daddy ended the lecture with, “So you’re going to be nicer to Blaine?”

“Yessir,” Kurt said sadly. 

He winced when Daddy brought his hand down, letting out a quiet whimper. Noah wasted no time in getting down to business. They’d talked about this enough; Kurt knew what he’d done wrong. Daddy was just focused on finishing as quickly as possible.

Quietly, he spanked Kurt until the boy was involuntarily squirming, letting out breathy little, “ah ah ah” noises, and throwing in the occasional, “Daaaddddyyy.”

“Are we all done with this behavior then?” Daddy asked, swatting Kurt twice.

“Uh huuuuhhhhhh.”

“You’re sure? Because I can keep going,” Daddy warned. He wasn’t entirely honest there; his hand was killing him, and any more spanking would definitely mean getting an implement. Which Noah just didn’t have the heart for today.

“All done promise,” Kurt cried.

Daddy stopped, pulling Kurt up and onto his lap, “Please don’t make me spank you for this again baby. Please?” he pleaded into Kurt’s hair. 

“I won’t do it ‘gain Daddy,” Kurt promised, clutching Daddy. “Promise.”

“Okay,” Daddy told him.

They sat together for a while, Daddy needing the cuddles today as much as Kurt did. As they were rocking, they heard a shuffling noise, and Blaine poked his head around the corner.

“Daddy, you all done? Kurt’s okay now?” he asked, eyes suspiciously red.

Before Daddy could lecture Blaine, Kurt stood up. Hands on his hips, he said, “Daddy said take a nap Blaine. Go get in bed.” He pointed toward the bedroom, giving Blaine a very stern stare.

Daddy had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. Kurt’s pants and underwear were tangled around his ankles, but he sounded so serious. “He’s right Blaine Riley. Go get back into bed.”

Daddy hadn’t even managed to get a word out before Blaine turned tail and went back to the bedroom. Climbing back into bed, he stared at the ceiling, wondering when Daddy would let him get back up so he could play with his Kurt.

His Kurt was currently resettled on Daddy’s lap, giggling a little. “He listens good to me,” he said, a tone of wonderment.

“Better than he listens to me sometimes,” Daddy agreed. 

“I be nicer to him now Daddy,” Kurt promised fervently.

Noah nodded, saying, “That’s my nice boy.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Kurt said quietly, “You promise you love me as much as Blainers?”

“I swear,” Daddy told him, hugging tightly. “I love Blaine, and I love you.”

Kurt mumbled something that Daddy didn’t quite catch.

“What?”

“Even when I’m naughty?” Kurt whispered, embarrassed.

“Even when you’re naughty,” Daddy reassured. “You couldn’t ever be so naughty that I would stop loving you.”

Kurt nodded, “‘k.”

After a moment, he stood up, struggling back into his clothing. “I go lay down with Blainers? He don’t like napping all by his lonesome.”

“Go on,” Daddy said, smiling at him, “but don’t keep him up.”

Kurt scurried back to the bedroom, crawling in beside Blaine. He was unsurprised when the other boy turned to look at him.

“You’re ‘posed to be sleeping,” he lectured.

Blaine nodded, eyes beginning to droop as he cuddled up against Kurt. “Daddy spank you hard?” 

“Shhh,” Kurt admonished, “It was hard enough, and you’re gonna get spanked if you don’t behave. Daddy said nap.”

Blaine scowled sleepily around his thumb, “Shouldn’t’ve spanked you.”

“Yes he should have,” Kurt lectured quietly. “I was naughty. ‘m sorry I taked Boofus. Now take your nap like a good boy, or Daddy won’t let me stay in here and give you ‘pology cuddles.”

“My Kurt,” Blaine mumbled, snuggling closer. “I sleep now.”

He was nearly asleep when Daddy walked in. Climbing on Kurt’s other side, he murmured, “Am I allowed to cuddle too?”

“Course Daddy,” Kurt said, happy between the two of them. “But be quiet. My Blainers is sleeping.”


End file.
